Super Smash Bros. Brawl
and various others, notably |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation IV spin off |cero=A |esrb=T |acb=PG |pegi=12 |release_date_ja=January 31, 2008 |release_date_na=March 9, 2008 |release_date_au=June 26, 2008 |release_date_eu=June 27, 2008 |release_date_kr=April 29, 2010 |release_date_hk=January 30, 2008 |release_date_tw=July 12, 2008 |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Official site }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Japanese: スマッシュブラザーズＸ Great Fray Smash Brothers X) is the third installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, released on the Wii in early 2008. As with previous installments, characters from various Nintendo video games will do battle with each other. The game allows the use of the Nintendo GameCube controller, the Wii Remote alone, the Nunchuck + Remote control scheme, and the Wii Classic Controller. Non-Nintendo characters are also featured for the first time, namely and . Several game mechanics have been introduced into the sequel, like the ability to crawl, the existence of containers with wheels, and the introduction of the Final Smash, an extremely powerful signature move. The game also built on Melee's one-player modes, with the Adventure Mode being expanded into a complete side-scrolling game called The Subspace Emissary. This mode features a story told through cutscenes which were co-written by , who is best known as the scenario writer for . The game has 39 playable characters, including transformations, 11 more than Melee. and return as playable Pokémon but and were both cut from the roster. Pikachu's Final Smash is and Jigglypuff's Final Smash is . A new character present in the starting lineup is a , whose character design is based on the Generation III . He appears in the background and directs his Pokémon to do the actual fighting. The members of his team are , , and , which he cycles through in that order with his Down Special move, Pokémon Change. Squirtle knows , , and ; Ivysaur knows , , and ; and Charizard knows , , and . In addition, Charizard has the ability to glide. The Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash is , which is a combination of , and . The other new playable Pokémon based character in the game is , who was accidentally revealed to be a playable character in a commercial released ten days before the game. When browsing through the sticker book, the icons at the bottom of the screen list the playable characters that can use it, so Groudon's sticker naturally showed Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pokémon Trainer and Lucario. Lucario is unlocked by completing the five target tests, playing 100 VS matches, or meeting it in the Subspace Emissary. Lucario's Final Smash is . The Poké Ball returns as an item, providing the debut of many Generation III and Generation IV Pokémon to the series. It is joined by the Assist Trophy, which uses the same concept to bring characters from other franchises into the fray. Super Smash Bros. Brawl became the seventh game to ever receive a perfect score from Famitsu. Playable characters Bold denotes a Pokémon character. Italics denotes a newcomer. * * * * * * * * * / * /'' '' * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * Unlockable characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pokémon stages and music Italics denotes an unlockable track. The player must collect a while playing or achieve a certain milestone for a chance to unlock one. For more details, see . * # - Main Theme # - Viridian City (From Pallet Town / Pewter City) # '' - Pokémon Center # - Pokémon Gym & Evolution # - Wild Pokémon Battle! (Ruby / Sapphire) * # - # - / Battle at Spear Pillar! # - Wild Pokémon Battle (Diamond / Pearl) # - Team Galactic Battle! # - * # Super Smash Bros. Melee - (Melee) # Super Smash Bros. Melee - Poké Floats (Melee) # Super Smash Bros. Melee - Battle Theme (Melee) Subspace Emissary Pokémon appears alongside the playable characters in the game's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary in a boss fight. Poké Ball Pokémon The following Pokémon appear from Poké Balls: Pokémon cameos The following Pokémon and Fossils make cameos on the stage: * Ground Field: , , Helix Fossil, Dome Fossil * Flying Field: , , * Ice Field: (male), * Electric Field: , The following Pokémon make cameos on the stage: * * * * * * Pokémon Trophies Note: Random trophy drops denote that they may be obtained either from the Coin Launcher, during All-Star or Boss Battles Mode (between stages), in the Subspace Emissary (either by defeating enemies or obtaining them in item boxes), Home-Run Contest (by having Sandbag collide with them as it slides on the ground), or from Celebi drops. Pokémon Stickers Other Stickers affecting Pokémon characters These are non-Pokémon stickers that affect Pokémon characters (other than stickers that affect all characters). Trivia *This game introduced the largest number of playable Pokémon characters, with the total being four (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and Lucario). External links * Official PDF-file manual for Super Smash Bros. Brawl (English) Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Wii games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Super Smash Bros. Brawl es:Super Smash Bros. Brawl fr:Super Smash Bros. Brawl it:Super Smash Bros. Brawl ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX zh:任天堂明星大乱斗X